LogoLine:Arbitration Committee
The Arbitration Committee is the panel of editors responsible for conducting the LogoLine arbitration process. It has the authority to impose binding solutions to disputes between editors, primarily for serious conduct disputes the community has been unable to resolve. The arbitration policy describes the Committee's roles and responsibilities in greater detail. In addition to its role in dispute resolution, the Committee determines which editors have access to CheckUser and Oversight permissions, and considers certain matters where exceptional factors such as privacy preclude a public hearing. Arbitrators are volunteer users—usually experienced editors and administrators—whom the community of editors at large elects to resolve the most complex or intractable disputes that may arise within the community, and to oversee the few areas where access to non-public information is a prerequisite. The Arbitration Committee does not have a chair, but may designate one arbitrator to coordinate timely performance of tasks. The current coordinating arbitrator is Tariqmudallal, with Lamonttroop as his deputy. Subcommittees Ban Appeals Subcommittee The Ban Appeals Subcommittee (BASC) considers appeals from banned or blocked users, generally when all other avenues of appeal have been exhausted. It consists this year of four arbitrators (currently Tariqmudallal, TheLogoMaster, and Lamonttroop. Please see the ban appeals procedures before contacting the subcommittee. An e-mail appeal must specify the banned editor's Wikia username and any other usernames he or she has used to edit LogoLine in the past two years. The appeal should clearly but succinctly explain the reasons the editor feels the ban should be overturned, such as what lessons the editor has learned since the ban or block was imposed, how the editor would conduct himself or herself differently in the future if allowed to resume editing, or why he or she believes the ban was unfair. The editor should also include links to any relevant on-wiki discussions and any other information necessary to understanding the grounds for the appeal. Clerks The Committee's clerk team assists the Committee with procedural tasks, such as opening and closing cases, maintaining arbitration pages, and issuing notifications of decisions. Parties with questions about the arbitration process are encouraged to consult a clerk for assistance. Contacting the Committee For other matters, the arbcom-l mailing list is the primary venue for internal Arbitration Committee discussion on all matters under the Committee's remit. It can also be used by any user as a means of contacting the Committee privately (but see Email and privacy below). All current arbitrators are subscribed to this list, as is project founder Tariqmudallal. Mailing lists In addition to the arbcom-l list, the Committee operates several other official mailing lists: Communications and privacy Arbitrators usually seek to treat your communications, including emails, as private when possible. That said, however, we cannot guarantee against public disclosure for a number of reasons, including potential security limitations. Accordingly, you should not disclose sensitive personal information in your communications with us. Once received, your communications may be shared with committee members and -- in some limited cases -- with third parties to assist in resolving issues or other purposes. Your communications may be kept for an undetermined period of time for archival or other reasons. You should also know that even your return email address may lead to revealing your real-life identity. Many people create anonymized email accounts – for example @gmail.com, @hotmail.com and so on – specially for Wikipedia use. Further information about safeguarding your privacy can be found at LogoLine:On privacy, confidentiality and discretion and LogoLine:How to not get outed on Wikia. Category:LogoLine Arbitration Committee Arbitration Committee